


Flowers and Smiles

by DefaltManifesto



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: First Date, Flowers, Fluff, Jorel is a real romatnic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/pseuds/DefaltManifesto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jorel is bad at romancing, but at least he's trying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers and Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick oneshot because I got a prompt for it on tumblr. Which I will link to. Don't worry, those waiting for the Teen Wolf fic to be updated, that's going to be done by the end of this week.

[The Prompt](http://schizzar.tumblr.com/post/92533428141/hi-i-was-wondering-if-you-could-write-a-short)

[The Tumblr](http://schizzar.tumblr.com)

 

"Dude, why are you calling me?"

Jorel glared at his phone, which was on speaker sitting on the dash of his car. "Because I feel stupid."

"I am not your personal cheerleader Jorel, go be a man," Charlie said. "Wait, why do you feel stupid? You both agreed to this."

Jorel stared down at the flowers in his lap. "Because I..."

After a beat of silence, Charlie began to laugh. "Oh my God, you totally bought him flowers didn't you? Didn't you? Jesus Christ, man, you're such a sap. You don't even treat girls that sweet."

"Shut the fuck up, man," Jorel said, snatching his phone off the dash, turning off speaker and holding it up to his ear. "I already feel like a fucking joke, you aren't helping."

"Why the hell did you buy him flowers?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know, that's what George does for Asia, right?" Jorel shifted uncomfortably in his seat. No doubt Danny had already seen him pull up and was wondering what the hell he was doing on the phone when they should be going on their first actual date after months of on and off fucking.

"Well yeah," Charlie said. "But Danny isn't Asia."

"So I shouldn't have bought them," Jorel said, a slight worried note creeping into his voice.

"Okay, Jorel, I love you, and you need to listen very closely," Charlie said. "Stop. Being. A dumbass. You've known Danny forever. We all have. Just give him the fucking flowers, take him on a fancy fucking dinner, then fuck him and we can all move on with our lives."

"Yeah, yeah, okay," Jorel said. He hung up before Charlie could give him any more snarky commentary.

He glanced up at Danny's house, then got out of the car and heading up to the front door, hiding the flowers behind his back. Before he could ring the doorbell, the door opened and Danny leaned up against the doorframe. His brown hair was hidden under a ball gap and his jacket was slung over one of his shoulders, and there was an expectant look on his face that made Jorel feel even more nervous than he already was.

"So, any reason you were sitting in your car for like, five minutes out there?" Danny asked.

Jorel shoved the flowers against Danny's chest. "I bought you flowers and I feel like a dork, but here."

Danny grabbed the flowers before they could fall, then looked up to meet Jorel's eyes. "Thanks, man. Just. Gimme a second."

Danny disappeared back into his house and Jorel took a few steps inside, not wanting to go further in unless Danny invited him, which was really ridiculous given how many times he'd actually hung out here. Everything felt different now though. They were messing with a good thing after all. Jorel watched as Danny stuck the flowers in a large jar of water to place on the kitchen counter before heading back into the living room where Jorel was.

His long fingered hands cupped Jorel's face and he ducked his head to press their lips together. Jorel felt the tension drain out of him at the action before rocking back on his heels.

"Okay, I feel a little less dumb now," Jorel said.

"Good. Thanks for the flowers," Danny said. He nudged Jorel's ribs as he walked passed him for the door. "Now come take me somewhere fancy. I've been looking forward to this date."

Jorel ducked his head as he began to grin. "Yeah, yeah."

           


End file.
